


救命啊这里有变态

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 八神庵最近有个难以启齿的困扰，困扰着他直到这次乐队演巡演结束，收工后蹲在角落里依旧百思不得其解。这几次巡演结束之后和乐队成员出去庆功喝酒的路上，总在落单不注意的时候被人抽了腰带扒了裤子，那瞬间难以启齿的困扰就变成了难以启齿的柔弱。简直是奇耻大辱，就算是个搞音乐的但是相对于来讲也是个重量级格斗家，哪里来的小贼敢扒老子裤子。正咬牙切齿想着怎么抓到罪魁祸首好好报复一番，键盘手过来叫他带着家伙事儿例行庆功喝酒去。这次庵可是提起了十二分的警觉，虽然是某种意义上的债主，但是走在同行人的身边探头探脑，眼睛飘忽不定的样子看起来就像混进人群的小偷。刚刚到了居酒屋门口，走在最后的庵突然听到“嗖”一声，感觉腰上一松又那么一凉便知道大事不妙。在这一刻他没有一丝停顿，抓起摇摇欲坠的裤腰当即转身就向那个还没拿利索腰带狂奔的黑影追去，身后乐队成员的呼唤声也被掩盖在了落在身后的风声中。也不知前面拿着腰带放风筝的家伙是干什么的，竟然跑了两个街区不带休息。庵持续咬牙切齿的状态狂奔，直到前面的人手中的腰带脱手由于惯性啪地砸到了庵的脸上。“……混蛋，”庵内心火山喷发，一手提着裤腰一手攥着腰带再也不顾及形象，双脚加速把始作俑者堵到了街区角落空无一人的死胡同里。





	救命啊这里有变态

**Author's Note:**

> 事情是这样的，上上个月和某太太打赌，然后我光荣赌输了。  
> 要求只有肉文，小清新如我断断是……鸽到了现在。  
> 新年新气象，第一天就开始还债，好歹超额完成3K任务【内牛满面】  
> 是真真的瞎JB写 丢人网友在线沙雕

>>>>>>>>>  
八神庵最近有个难以启齿的困扰，困扰着他直到这次乐队演巡演结束，收工后蹲在角落里依旧百思不得其解。  
这几次巡演结束之后和乐队成员出去庆功喝酒的路上，总在落单不注意的时候被人抽了腰带扒了裤子，那瞬间难以启齿的困扰就变成了难以启齿的柔弱。  
简直是奇耻大辱，就算是个搞音乐的但是相对于来讲也是个重量级格斗家，哪里来的小贼敢扒老子裤子。正咬牙切齿想着怎么抓到罪魁祸首好好报复一番，键盘手过来叫他带着家伙事儿例行庆功喝酒去。  
这次庵可是提起了十二分的警觉，虽然是某种意义上的债主，但是走在同行人的身边探头探脑，眼睛飘忽不定的样子看起来就像混进人群的小偷。刚刚到了居酒屋门口，走在最后的庵突然听到“嗖”一声，感觉腰上一松又那么一凉便知道大事不妙。  
在这一刻他没有一丝停顿，抓起摇摇欲坠的裤腰当即转身就向那个还没拿利索腰带狂奔的黑影追去，身后乐队成员的呼唤声也被掩盖在了落在身后的风声中。  
也不知前面拿着腰带放风筝的家伙是干什么的，竟然跑了两个街区不带休息。庵持续咬牙切齿的状态狂奔，直到前面的人手中的腰带脱手由于惯性啪地砸到了庵的脸上。  
“……混蛋，”庵内心火山喷发，一手提着裤腰一手攥着腰带再也不顾及形象，双脚加速把始作俑者堵到了街区角落空无一人的死胡同里。

“啧，糟了啊。”  
当庵追进漆黑的小巷子里竟然看到这黑影还在锲而不舍的准备爬墙跑路，快步上前握着那人的脚腕，不顾那人的乱蹬的腿把他从墙头扯了下来，也顾不得管搭在腰上松松垮垮的裤子，提着腰带就把这人的手腕反绑了个结实。  
“你干嘛，轻点轻点。”  
“……你扒人裤子还挺有理了？”  
刚想提起这人的脖领子先实施暴力报复，渐渐恢复的理智提醒他这人声音很耳熟。  
“你闲的难受过来找打吗？京。”  
果不其然，是他的宿敌草薙京，正被反绑着手坐在地上笑的没心没肺。  
“谁打谁还说不准呢。哎，其实我第一次真的不是故意的，谁让你们乐队穿什么‘制服诱惑’套上件警服……”  
还倒怪受害人了？  
“后来看你没反应过来就有点上瘾了……咳，要知道我是坚持正面对决的，没有反应过来那就是你训练不到家。”  
“哦，那你的意思是技不如人应该甘愿服输了？”  
“那是自然，咱们不都是堂堂正正来嘛。……你掐着我下巴干嘛。”  
庵冷笑一声：“这可是你承认的技不如人甘愿服输。”

 

 

 

“唔……嗯……”  
嘴被硕大的男性象征物堵了个结实，骂人的话也被塞回了肚子里。  
“刚才不还笑的很嚣张吗京，怎么现在不笑了？”  
“嗯……哈……”没想到用这种方式报复自己的京侧头跪在地上被庵掐住下巴吞吐着，只有身体在不安分的挣扎。可恶啊，刚才应该不光顾着笑先把这腰带扯了扔了，原来也没想到这种“战利品”会反过来报应在他身上，只要这次还能逃我就……呃……喉咙好难受……  
涎水混合着其他液体在肉棒的进出中滴落，混合着呼吸困难的撩人鼻音和水液摩擦的声音，在漆黑的小巷子尽头尤为清晰，喉咙深处不自主的收缩让两人的呼吸愈发粗重。  
“拨弄着那么多废话的舌头怎么现在变得老实了？嗯？”  
被屈辱和男人腥膻之气搞得头晕目眩的京最开始还有力气透过生理性的氤氲抬眼瞪视居高临下带着得意神情的男人，时间越久渐渐地便只能昏头昏脑顺着庵的话走，竟然老老实实地动了动舌头，牵动着喉头又是不自主的干呕一声。  
太老实了也觉得有点没意思。  
将被摆弄的发懵的京从地上拎起来反按在墙上，扯下他的裤子之后一手抓住他反绑的双手，一手开始开拓甬道。感觉到贞操危机的京猛然回神，像条被海浪突然冲上沙滩的鱼般拼了老命在庵手里翻腾。  
“大蛇……啊！”一根指节探了进去，京的手因紧张猛然握紧，好不容易发功又收回去了。通红的脸贴着冰凉的墙壁，唇角还带着涎水痕迹的京仍然不甘心地四处乱抓，几次指尖碰到了庵钳住他手腕的手指，但因着力点问题在庵的眼中仍然是无谓的挣扎。  
感受到甬道渐渐湿润，庵抽出扩张的手指掰着京结实的臀瓣，享受肉棒打开小穴的过程缓缓推进，同样在手下感受到了京身体愈发明显的战栗。  
“……好、好难受……”京额头顶着墙壁，以为求平静的状态调整呼吸，“……快弄出去！不舒服……啊……”说着在庵的动作下抽了口凉气。  
听到他好似呓语般抽泣一声，庵抬手抚摸了下京的背脊，坚定地抓着京的手腕大举征伐。  
“这次教育你，不能随便扒人裤子，难道你不知道这是一种邀请吗。”在穴口浅浅的挑弄一番后狠狠顶入京身体深处，证明行动在某种情况下比语言更有说服力。  
京被顶上气不接下气，脸蹭着直起身子胸口往墙上贴躲避着庵，强忍冲动憋回所有声音，庵干脆把他往墙上一按，撑着墙壁贴着他的身体继续操弄。不被人抚弄的乳头在冰凉而粗糙的墙壁上摩擦变得充血红肿，而下体和身后的小穴形成对比，冰火两重天的刺激使更加肉茎挺立。  
“嗯！”一声好似甜腻的低吟从身下的喉咙中溢出，庵将手指伸进他嘴里夹住舌头的同时，另一只手撸动许久未被照顾到的小小京。  
“你叫出来也不会有人听到的，”说罢咬了口京的耳垂继续宛如恶魔般的低语，“别忍了，让我听听你这被我操弄过的嘴还能说出什么不服输的话。”  
“……去你……妈……的……啊！啊嗯……你给老子轻点，会不会……嗯伺候人！手麻……了，呜……”  
“你倒挺乐观当我是可调节按摩棒？”庵把手指从他嘴里抽出，身下抽插没有停顿，把京反绑的手腕解开，在京垂下手恢复力气的时候扣着他的腰顺势一带，在京把全身的重量倚在自己身上的同时，把肉棒刺入京身体的深处继续抽弄。  
“呜！……”恢复少许力气的京回手反推庵的身体，试图甩开庵。但是腰已经忍不住跟着庵的动作微微扭动，甚至刺激到自己的推搡庵的双手微微停顿。喉咙里压抑不住的破碎的断音和粗重的呼吸已经暴露了他已经逃不过这次恶作剧的惩罚。  
只能感觉到在前后夹攻中他的臀部翘起，腰似扭似逃，夹着肉棒的甬道不断痉挛收缩着。猛地身体一震，只感到手中一阵颤动，京的头突然扬起，在黑暗中露出脆弱颤动的喉结。身下甬道夹得庵生疼，为了进出通畅使出更大力气深插进去。  
“……哈……啊……”在高潮时甚至没有能叫的京倚在庵的肩头随着大力的动作喘息越来越急，“……你……差不多……可以滚了……呜……别再弄了……”  
哪知庵找准了那一点狠命继续操弄誓要把惩罚进行到底，京再也站不住向前一扑扣住墙壁愣是忍泪咬牙没有求饶。直到一种奇怪而难以控制的感觉在自己身下蔓延，他带着哭腔反手推着庵道：“停下！呜……下次……再还行……不行！又要……”  
“又要射了？”  
“不、不是……你快……呜……放开我！”  
庵自然不会理会，倒不如说看他难受的样子更爽：“你先说出理由……”狠狠顶了一下，“说不准我会大发慈悲放开你。”  
“要n……”在黑暗中的啪啪水声掩盖住了声音。  
“什么？”  
“你他妈！老子要……要……啊嗯！”  
说着不同与射出精液的液体喷落的声音传入两人耳中，随着夜风微微的骚味弥散开来。  
淅淅沥沥的声音伴着断断续续的呻吟久久才绝，未曾停顿抽动的庵哼笑一声更大力研磨那点几乎把京逼疯，而此刻的京已经连抬手的力气都没有了，如果不是庵在后面顶弄他早已滑倒摔在地上，失神地趴在墙壁边微张嘴，随着庵的幅度带动不清不楚的冒出几声呻吟和喘息。  
在京意识稍微恢复之时，发现到身后的打桩机器埋在自己身体里那根渐渐膨胀，也没有力气再去绞弄他，终于感到一股温流冲进他的身体里，顺着那货抽出去的同时从穴口淌下沿着腿内侧滑落。在自己将要摔倒的瞬间被庵一把捞起来，翻过面来抱在怀里。  
“要再鬼畜点你就要被我按着舔地上你弄得玩意儿了。”  
“……你变态啊？”  
“扒裤子不变态？”  
“……”  
“看来下回可以试试。”  
京猛地掀开想给自己身上搭外套的庵，扶着墙腿脚不便的打算自己走出小巷子。  
“你连裤子都不穿了？没想到京你竟然蜕变的不光会扒人裤子，自己的裤子也不想穿了。”  
“某些人变态到被扒了裤子就直接强暴犯人，要是每个扒你裤子都被你这样那样你早就被起诉关局子里这辈子都别想出来了，还参加KOF呢……”  
不是每个人都跟你一样突然迷上扒人裤子好吧。  
“其实我还能更变态，”庵看着京扶着墙双眼朦胧但依旧强撑着瞪他的样子忍不住出言调戏，“现在把你这个扒裤的罪魁祸首绑走每天早上从OOXX再XXOO，不用吃饭只用喝X然后……我还没说完呢你别跑啊。”  
“警察叔叔救命啊这里有变态！”  
【END】


End file.
